Pet feeders typically contain large inverted food storage containers that gravity feed pet food into a base portion having a food bowl. By using these devices, pet owners have the convenience of feeding their pets less frequently as the food dispensing function is performed automatically and pet owners can be away from their pets for longer periods of time.
Such pet feeders typically utilize a ramp disposed between the inverted food storage container and the food bowl to assist the food flowing from the food storage container into the bowl. In pet feeders that are molded from plastic, the ramp is typically integrally molded with the bowl and base that supports the storage container. However, in the event that plastic material is not utilized for the pet feeder and, for example, stainless steel is utilized, the fabrication of an integral ramp is difficult as well as being costly to the manufacturing process. Therefore, a need has arisen for a pet feeder which utilizes a ramp to assist in transport of food from a food storage container to a food bowl which can be fabricated as an independent component for insertion into a pet feeder.